A current treatment for combating human immunodeficiency virus type 1 (HIV-1) infections is the administration of the nucleoside analog 3′-azido-3′-deoxythymidine (AZT) to an afflicted subject. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,232 to Rideout et al. HIV-1 infection treatment methods have also included the administration of ether lipid compounds in an amount effective to inhibit replication of the virus in infected cells, see, e.g., Kucera et al., AIDS Research and Human Retroviruses 6:491 (1990), and ether lipids conjugated with AZT and other antiviral nucleoside analogs. See PCT Application No. US91/04289 (published 26 Dec. 1991). These compounds appear to act at the plasma membrane to block the endocytic process of HIV-1 into CD4+ cells and the process of virus assembly, cell fusion and pathogenesis. They also can inhibit the activity of protein kinase C. Given the seriousness of HIV-1 infection worldwide, there is an ongoing need for new methods of combating HIV-1 infections.
Another virus of serious concern, hepatitis B virus (HBV), is one of a family of hepadnaviruses that cause acute and chronic liver disease, including liver cancer. HBV, which is found in the body fluids of infected persons, makes three antigenic proteins during multiplication in liver cells: hepatitis B surface antigen (HBsAg), hepatitis B e antigen (HBeAg) and hepatitis B core antigen (HBcAg). These three virus antigenic proteins are important as markers for determining virus infection, as antibodies against the virus infection are made in response to these virus proteins in the blood. An HBV vaccine is available to prevent infection, and hyperimmune gamma globulin is available for temporary prophylaxis against developing HBV infection in persons at risk. Clearly specific antiviral agents are needed for treatment and control of HBV infections in humans.
Based on the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new treatment method for combating the effects of HIV-1.
It is another object of the present invention to provide compounds and pharmaceutical compositions for carrying out HIV-1 treatment methods.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a new treatment method for combating the effects of HBV.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide compounds and pharmaceutical compositions for carrying out HBV treatment methods.